Listen to Your Hearts
by Leo's gurl
Summary: song-fic. Jaden is dead and Jesse is left to wonder if it is all his fault.


Listen to Your Heart

Jesse is sitting on his bed. The lights are off and it is storming outside. He has his head on his knees and he is crying.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes...yeah..._

Jesse lifts his head up revealing that he hasn't slept at all. The lightning fills his room and he walks to the window which is covered in raindrop tears.

_You've built a love but that loves falls apart_

A flashback shows Jesse fighting with Jaden. He tells Jaden that their relationship is over and he runs straight into the middle of the road where a drunk driver is speeding towards him. Jesse freezes in the beam of the headlights and hears Jaden yelling at him to move but it is no use. As the car is about to hit him, Jaden pushes Jesse out of the way and takes the impact for himself. Jesse screams out his name and runs to him.

_Your little piece of heaven...turns to dark..._

Jesse holds Jaden in his arms telling him that he's going to be alright and he didn't mean all the stuff he had said. Jaden smiled weakly at him and starts stroaking Jesse's face. He tells Jesse he knew that he wasn't mad at him and Jesse smiles. Jesse closes his eyes enjoying Jaden's touch when suddenly it stopped. Jesse opens his eyes to see Jaden take his last breath and slowly close his eyes. Jesse tries to wake him but it's no use, Jaden was gone. Jesse's cries of guilt rang through that starless night.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you..._

Lightning flashes to the present and shows Jesse standing at Jaden's grave with a hand over his heart. What he doesn't know or see is Jaden standing behind him. He is now an angel and yearns for Jesse to see him. He went to lay a hand on Jesse's shoulder but stopped halfway unsure what to do. He then pulls his hand backand has a sad look on his face. Jesse then lays white roses on Jaden's grave and walks away.

_Listen to your heart...there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart...before you tell him goodbye..._

Jesse is back in his room looking at a picture of Jaden. He stares at is a moment before setting it back down on the dresser. There was no way he was going to say goodbye to his one true love.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while..._

Jesse is at school ignoring his friends, who are trying to cheer him up. He looks out the window with his chin on his hand and begins to wonder why life works in such cruel ways.

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide...yeah..._

Jesse flashes back to a time where him and Jaden were sitting on top of a hill watching the sun set over the river. He remembers Jaden telling him that he would always be there for him, no matter what.

_They're swept away and nothing is as it seems..._

Jesse is now walking to the cemetary to finally say what's on his mind. He is trying to forget all the painful memories between him and Jaden.

_The feeling of belonging...to your dreams..._

Jesse is now back at Jaden's grave. He is sitting in front of his grave with his chin on his knees. Jaden appeares again behind Jesse wanting to take all of his pain away and hold him in his arms.

_Listen to your heart...when he's calling for you..._

Jaden tries again to reach out to Jesse and stops when he hears Jesse start to cry openly.

_Listen to your heart...there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before...you tell him goodbye..._

Jesse suddenly stops crying and has a feeling his one true love is near.

_And there are voices that want to be heard..._

This time, Jaden finally lays a hand on Jesse's shoulder and he feels him sit up straight. Jesse turns around and when he saw Jaden standing there, his emerald eyes well up with tears. He then wraps his arms around Jaden's neck and weeps openly into his chest.

_So much to mention but you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been_

_Where love was wilder than the wind..._

Jaden then starts to stroak Jesse's hair and tells him that everything is alright now.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do..._

The two then hold hands as a fog starts to roll in.

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before...you tell him goodbye..._

The two then disappear into the fog and a grave appears beside Jaden's which reads...

_I don't know where your going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before...you tell him goodbye_

Jesse Anderson

1990-2006

Aged 16 years and 2 months

Died of a broken heart that no doctor could fix

Loved by many but loved truely by one

The End

A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song "Listen to Your Heart". I wrote this story to make at least one person cry so please read and review!


End file.
